


SPN ABO Bingo Masterlists

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Series: Bingo Card Masterlists [1]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 11:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20638232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: This is my completed SPN ABO Bingo Masterlist from 2017





	1. SPN ABO Bingo Masterlist 2017

**Author's Note:**

> This is my completed SPN ABO Bingo Masterlist from 2017

Heat or Rut - [I Found You Ch 2](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F16852633&t=Y2I3MWM5ZGY2Yjg0YjZhMTRlMDg5ODZmNjkwYzM1ZWY1ZTlhMmZjZCw3d05vTXY4Vw%3D%3D&b=t%3AtCUr-fm4XtAg6KO8O6l3Vw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fjust-another-busyfangirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182942504526%2F2017-spn-abo-bingo&m=1)

Pups - [Puppies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16855816)!

Submissive Alpha - [Power Shift](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F16855489&t=NGNiOTZlZDAwY2MyMWFlYWVkMjYzOTViZDdhODM4OTc1YmE2ZTBkMyw3d05vTXY4Vw%3D%3D&b=t%3AtCUr-fm4XtAg6KO8O6l3Vw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fjust-another-busyfangirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182942504526%2F2017-spn-abo-bingo&m=1)

Sloppy Seconds - [Sloppy Seconds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16852570/chapters/39566722)

Dean/Donna - [Cocooned](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F16855903&t=ZGQwYjExZjZkNjg2Y2FkMjE3YjBhZmM1OGJiNmI5Yjg3YzQ3ZTY3ZCw3d05vTXY4Vw%3D%3D&b=t%3AtCUr-fm4XtAg6KO8O6l3Vw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fjust-another-busyfangirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182942504526%2F2017-spn-abo-bingo&m=1)

Shifters - [Sick Shifter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16817113)

Sam/Jody - [Hickies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16855756)

Pack Life - [Pack Life](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F16852558&t=NDZkNzNmYjU5MjQ2YzUxNzM3NTQ0ZDgwZjMzNTI3OGIxNWMyN2ZiMCw3d05vTXY4Vw%3D%3D&b=t%3AtCUr-fm4XtAg6KO8O6l3Vw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fjust-another-busyfangirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182942504526%2F2017-spn-abo-bingo&m=1)

Panty Kink - [Hidden Silk](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F16856062&t=NTMyMDhkZjgxOTBhNTEzOThiMTg5NjE4YTlhZTZhNjJiMzIyNjIyNiw3d05vTXY4Vw%3D%3D&b=t%3AtCUr-fm4XtAg6KO8O6l3Vw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fjust-another-busyfangirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182942504526%2F2017-spn-abo-bingo&m=1)

Alpha challenging Alpha for Omega - [Better Tomorrows](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F16853230&t=OTQ3NjZiMWU3NjkxMDQ1YjY4ZmVjZDRmYjI0NDc0ZmI5MGY0NWJjMSw3d05vTXY4Vw%3D%3D&b=t%3AtCUr-fm4XtAg6KO8O6l3Vw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fjust-another-busyfangirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182942504526%2F2017-spn-abo-bingo&m=1)

Breeding Bench - [Wild Ch 5](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F16852729&t=ZTJmZjBhOTM3NjY3YWFhMzZiZjRjM2M1MzA2OTU2NjRhOGU0ZTVmYyw3d05vTXY4Vw%3D%3D&b=t%3AtCUr-fm4XtAg6KO8O6l3Vw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fjust-another-busyfangirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182942504526%2F2017-spn-abo-bingo&m=1)

Mating Bites - [I Found You Ch 5](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F16852633&t=Y2I3MWM5ZGY2Yjg0YjZhMTRlMDg5ODZmNjkwYzM1ZWY1ZTlhMmZjZCw3d05vTXY4Vw%3D%3D&b=t%3AtCUr-fm4XtAg6KO8O6l3Vw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fjust-another-busyfangirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182942504526%2F2017-spn-abo-bingo&m=1)

Free Space - [Neckties](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F16883037&t=MGU5NzIzZTNhMWZkZjQwNjFkNjkwNDViMTUyMTdmNTAyM2I3Y2Y2NSw3d05vTXY4Vw%3D%3D&b=t%3AtCUr-fm4XtAg6KO8O6l3Vw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fjust-another-busyfangirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182942504526%2F2017-spn-abo-bingo&m=1)

Chasing - [Wild Ch 1](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F16852729&t=ZTJmZjBhOTM3NjY3YWFhMzZiZjRjM2M1MzA2OTU2NjRhOGU0ZTVmYyw3d05vTXY4Vw%3D%3D&b=t%3AtCUr-fm4XtAg6KO8O6l3Vw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fjust-another-busyfangirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182942504526%2F2017-spn-abo-bingo&m=1)

Scenting - [I Found You Ch 1](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F16852633&t=Y2I3MWM5ZGY2Yjg0YjZhMTRlMDg5ODZmNjkwYzM1ZWY1ZTlhMmZjZCw3d05vTXY4Vw%3D%3D&b=t%3AtCUr-fm4XtAg6KO8O6l3Vw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fjust-another-busyfangirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182942504526%2F2017-spn-abo-bingo&m=1)

Mating/Claiming - [Wild Ch 4](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F16852729&t=ZTJmZjBhOTM3NjY3YWFhMzZiZjRjM2M1MzA2OTU2NjRhOGU0ZTVmYyw3d05vTXY4Vw%3D%3D&b=t%3AtCUr-fm4XtAg6KO8O6l3Vw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fjust-another-busyfangirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182942504526%2F2017-spn-abo-bingo&m=1)

Cockles - [Dean's Bedroom](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F16855903&t=ZGQwYjExZjZkNjg2Y2FkMjE3YjBhZmM1OGJiNmI5Yjg3YzQ3ZTY3ZCw3d05vTXY4Vw%3D%3D&b=t%3AtCUr-fm4XtAg6KO8O6l3Vw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fjust-another-busyfangirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182942504526%2F2017-spn-abo-bingo&m=1)

Knotting - [Demon Omega](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F16852492&t=ZmMwYzk2YTNjOTk3NTRiYTQzNWFjZjZlZjg4ZGJiMGQ0M2YwNGVmNCw3d05vTXY4Vw%3D%3D&b=t%3AtCUr-fm4XtAg6KO8O6l3Vw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fjust-another-busyfangirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182942504526%2F2017-spn-abo-bingo&m=1)

Mishalecki - [Happy to Help](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F16852570%2Fchapters%2F39566722&t=YjNmODQ3YTdjNzVkYWJhOWE0Yzg4YzQ5YjgzMWRhNjA5MTYyM2YzYyw3d05vTXY4Vw%3D%3D&b=t%3AtCUr-fm4XtAg6KO8O6l3Vw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fjust-another-busyfangirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182942504526%2F2017-spn-abo-bingo&m=1)

Honeysuckle, Jasmine, Gardenias - [I Found You Ch 3](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F16852633&t=Y2I3MWM5ZGY2Yjg0YjZhMTRlMDg5ODZmNjkwYzM1ZWY1ZTlhMmZjZCw3d05vTXY4Vw%3D%3D&b=t%3AtCUr-fm4XtAg6KO8O6l3Vw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fjust-another-busyfangirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182942504526%2F2017-spn-abo-bingo&m=1)

Ocean Spray, Spiced Rum, Coconut - [Wild Ch 3](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F16852729&t=ZTJmZjBhOTM3NjY3YWFhMzZiZjRjM2M1MzA2OTU2NjRhOGU0ZTVmYyw3d05vTXY4Vw%3D%3D&b=t%3AtCUr-fm4XtAg6KO8O6l3Vw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fjust-another-busyfangirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182942504526%2F2017-spn-abo-bingo&m=1)

Mpreg - [What's that Smell?](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F16855516&t=MTBhZDYwMjBjODg3ZjhjZmE2YTEwNDBlYWY2NDIwY2QyMjAxYTFkOCw3d05vTXY4Vw%3D%3D&b=t%3AtCUr-fm4XtAg6KO8O6l3Vw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fjust-another-busyfangirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182942504526%2F2017-spn-abo-bingo&m=1)

Bestiality - [Wild Ch 2](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F16852729&t=ZTJmZjBhOTM3NjY3YWFhMzZiZjRjM2M1MzA2OTU2NjRhOGU0ZTVmYyw3d05vTXY4Vw%3D%3D&b=t%3AtCUr-fm4XtAg6KO8O6l3Vw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fjust-another-busyfangirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182942504526%2F2017-spn-abo-bingo&m=1)

Shibari - [Art](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F16856038&t=YjIyMTk2ZmU0NmVkY2E1OTEwOTQ1NTE0N2VmNzZiNDVjZTY5YTFiMyw3d05vTXY4Vw%3D%3D&b=t%3AtCUr-fm4XtAg6KO8O6l3Vw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fjust-another-busyfangirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182942504526%2F2017-spn-abo-bingo&m=1)

Slick - [I Found You Ch 4](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F16852633&t=Y2I3MWM5ZGY2Yjg0YjZhMTRlMDg5ODZmNjkwYzM1ZWY1ZTlhMmZjZCw3d05vTXY4Vw%3D%3D&b=t%3AtCUr-fm4XtAg6KO8O6l3Vw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fjust-another-busyfangirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182942504526%2F2017-spn-abo-bingo&m=1)


	2. SPN ABO Bingo Masterlist 2017-18

Beastiality - [Run](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F16857727&t=NjZmNGUyNWY4Y2IyNDE2ZDAwNTg3YzQ3MDNlNzlmN2IwYTE2MDUzYSxEMHM3OGdjeg%3D%3D&b=t%3AtCUr-fm4XtAg6KO8O6l3Vw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fjust-another-busyfangirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182920185671%2F2017-18-spn-abo-bingo&m=1)

Dark Fic - [Mine or No One's](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F16857982&t=ZTM5NWUxMzcyMDhhNTZhNGQwMjQ2OWI1YjUwODE1ODFlN2MxNjhjMixEMHM3OGdjeg%3D%3D&b=t%3AtCUr-fm4XtAg6KO8O6l3Vw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fjust-another-busyfangirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182920185671%2F2017-18-spn-abo-bingo&m=1)

Holy Omega - [Visitors](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F16857853&t=ZDQ1ODY4Nzc5MTg1MmUzYjY4NzRjZWJhMDU0Yjk0N2E5OWU3MWY5YixEMHM3OGdjeg%3D%3D&b=t%3AtCUr-fm4XtAg6KO8O6l3Vw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fjust-another-busyfangirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182920185671%2F2017-18-spn-abo-bingo&m=1)

Alpha for Hire - [Looks Damn Good in a Suit](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F16797607&t=MmRkYmUwMzFhOWE4NmNkNzNmYzUxYjBmYTQxYWM5YjNkOWMwNDBhYixEMHM3OGdjeg%3D%3D&b=t%3AtCUr-fm4XtAg6KO8O6l3Vw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fjust-another-busyfangirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182920185671%2F2017-18-spn-abo-bingo&m=1)

Nesting - [Cinnamon, Gingerbread, and Pine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16856380)

Voyeurism - [Dean's Mate](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F16857940&t=ZTgxMDcxYjM0OTZlMTk1YTMxNWY2NTRkNjQxYjAzYjc3YmQyZTM0NixEMHM3OGdjeg%3D%3D&b=t%3AtCUr-fm4XtAg6KO8O6l3Vw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fjust-another-busyfangirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182920185671%2F2017-18-spn-abo-bingo&m=1)

Knotting - [Need Your Knot](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F16856701&t=MDgwOWQ1ZTQxNWExMGFjMzJkZjgwM2RkZjE3NGNjNDlhOGI4ZGE4MCxEMHM3OGdjeg%3D%3D&b=t%3AtCUr-fm4XtAg6KO8O6l3Vw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fjust-another-busyfangirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182920185671%2F2017-18-spn-abo-bingo&m=1)

Phantom Scent - [4th Time's the Charm](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F16857841&t=MjQzY2Y4OGY4ZDFmNGJhNWQzNzg5ZDE3NmQyY2RiODZlYThjM2NjOSxEMHM3OGdjeg%3D%3D&b=t%3AtCUr-fm4XtAg6KO8O6l3Vw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fjust-another-busyfangirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182920185671%2F2017-18-spn-abo-bingo&m=1)

Cockwarming - [Warm](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F16884876&t=NTUwMGYwNDFhMjJjZDNkOWIzZTZjYjJjNzJkYzhhMzQwYTc0ZGRiYixEMHM3OGdjeg%3D%3D&b=t%3AtCUr-fm4XtAg6KO8O6l3Vw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fjust-another-busyfangirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182920185671%2F2017-18-spn-abo-bingo&m=1)

Library AU - [Watching](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F16857532&t=Zjk4Y2RjNjhjYmNkMmUzNjk2YmIzNzNlN2JlYjJjZGMwOTUyNDMyZSxEMHM3OGdjeg%3D%3D&b=t%3AtCUr-fm4XtAg6KO8O6l3Vw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fjust-another-busyfangirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182920185671%2F2017-18-spn-abo-bingo&m=1)

Office AU - [The New Receptionist](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F16797607&t=MmRkYmUwMzFhOWE4NmNkNzNmYzUxYjBmYTQxYWM5YjNkOWMwNDBhYixEMHM3OGdjeg%3D%3D&b=t%3AtCUr-fm4XtAg6KO8O6l3Vw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fjust-another-busyfangirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182920185671%2F2017-18-spn-abo-bingo&m=1)

Courting - [Permission](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F16806091&t=MzU1NDQyYzRmNmVkMjkxYTMxNzcyMzA4MDY4MTJlYjY4Mzg3MDQ4MyxEMHM3OGdjeg%3D%3D&b=t%3AtCUr-fm4XtAg6KO8O6l3Vw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fjust-another-busyfangirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182920185671%2F2017-18-spn-abo-bingo&m=1)

Free Space - [One More Present](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16856482)

Soulmate Marks - [Absence](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F16856716&t=YTFmYjNlNzMwZmZkMDMxN2VhMDY1NjZkODg2MTA0MzhkNDUzYjE4YixEMHM3OGdjeg%3D%3D&b=t%3AtCUr-fm4XtAg6KO8O6l3Vw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fjust-another-busyfangirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182920185671%2F2017-18-spn-abo-bingo&m=1)

Oviposition - [Little One](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F16857598&t=MjE1OTcxY2Q0MmMwMzdlNWNmZTIyOWYyMWI5OWM4NDhlOGZlYjFkNSxEMHM3OGdjeg%3D%3D&b=t%3AtCUr-fm4XtAg6KO8O6l3Vw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fjust-another-busyfangirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182920185671%2F2017-18-spn-abo-bingo&m=1)

Grace Kink - [Any Knot](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F16857688&t=YWU3NmUyNWQxMDNiZTQxMzAzNzI1ZGJkMWQyMmJiYWJiYjA4YWJmNCxEMHM3OGdjeg%3D%3D&b=t%3AtCUr-fm4XtAg6KO8O6l3Vw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fjust-another-busyfangirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182920185671%2F2017-18-spn-abo-bingo&m=1)

Somnophilia - [It's Always Yes](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F16856611&t=ZjUxOTljMzRlOTkwYTZlMmMxY2IwYTM3ZWQ1YjYzMGI5MGJkYzAyOCxEMHM3OGdjeg%3D%3D&b=t%3AtCUr-fm4XtAg6KO8O6l3Vw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fjust-another-busyfangirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182920185671%2F2017-18-spn-abo-bingo&m=1)

Fucking Machines - [Anticipation](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F16857556&t=MjAxYzNiZDYyYTAzMjE2ZjYxMDdjYzNjYjgzMmFhNTBjZGJjMDk0OSxEMHM3OGdjeg%3D%3D&b=t%3AtCUr-fm4XtAg6KO8O6l3Vw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fjust-another-busyfangirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182920185671%2F2017-18-spn-abo-bingo&m=1)

True Mates - [Slaughterhouse-Five](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F16806091&t=MzU1NDQyYzRmNmVkMjkxYTMxNzcyMzA4MDY4MTJlYjY4Mzg3MDQ4MyxEMHM3OGdjeg%3D%3D&b=t%3AtCUr-fm4XtAg6KO8O6l3Vw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fjust-another-busyfangirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182920185671%2F2017-18-spn-abo-bingo&m=1)

Feral Alpha - [Something Wrong](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F16857790&t=ZWM3MDBkZGZkNGRjZTUzYTUzYjJmZWI0M2EyNDc3MjBjYzQ4Zjc2YyxEMHM3OGdjeg%3D%3D&b=t%3AtCUr-fm4XtAg6KO8O6l3Vw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fjust-another-busyfangirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182920185671%2F2017-18-spn-abo-bingo&m=1)

Sex Pollen - [Sam Was Right](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F16857706&t=NzFlYWZlMDMxNDQzNTg1YTQ4NmY1ZWM3ZDhkNDg0Yjk3YjkyOTdiMyxEMHM3OGdjeg%3D%3D&b=t%3AtCUr-fm4XtAg6KO8O6l3Vw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fjust-another-busyfangirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182920185671%2F2017-18-spn-abo-bingo&m=1)

Marking - [Meeting Mary](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F16857643&t=MDYzYTc2ODU5MGZkMjc5OTZlMDJkZGQ3NjRjMWIyZjVhYTNhMTdlYixEMHM3OGdjeg%3D%3D&b=t%3AtCUr-fm4XtAg6KO8O6l3Vw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fjust-another-busyfangirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182920185671%2F2017-18-spn-abo-bingo&m=1)

Breath Play - [A Little Less Breath](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F16797571&t=Y2I3OTAyYjk2NjlhMjFjNDcwOWQ0MmQ2YWNiOTA0MDRhOGYwZTFiZCxEMHM3OGdjeg%3D%3D&b=t%3AtCUr-fm4XtAg6KO8O6l3Vw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fjust-another-busyfangirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182920185671%2F2017-18-spn-abo-bingo&m=1)

Pups - [Omega-Mommy](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F16856596&t=NzJiMDU2NTE4MDhlODIwOTk1MGNmZWY5ODYxYmFjYWQ0YmIwODQ0NyxEMHM3OGdjeg%3D%3D&b=t%3AtCUr-fm4XtAg6KO8O6l3Vw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fjust-another-busyfangirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182920185671%2F2017-18-spn-abo-bingo&m=1)

Claim Fuck - [My Omega, Forever](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F16858006&t=NzlkYjI4OWE4ZjRiYTUyYWZlNzlmZGFmY2ViMzIwZDEzNmZlZjZmNixEMHM3OGdjeg%3D%3D&b=t%3AtCUr-fm4XtAg6KO8O6l3Vw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fjust-another-busyfangirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182920185671%2F2017-18-spn-abo-bingo&m=1)


	3. SPN ABO Bingo Masterlist 2018

Case Fic - [Revenge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16865602)

Heaven Needs More Angels - [Agreed?](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F16859383&t=YWY4ZjVjZTI2MjAwMjFkNGVmNDM0YWMxNjVhZGI0MjkxZjhiNzIzNSw4c3dZeG9CSw%3D%3D&b=t%3AtCUr-fm4XtAg6KO8O6l3Vw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fjust-another-busyfangirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182830251431%2F2018-spn-abo-bingo&m=1)

Shifter AU - [Cuffed](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F16883991&t=NjMyMjdlZjIwZjBiY2EyMzk3MTdmMzI2ZjgwMDlmNzgxOGIwMTczNiw4c3dZeG9CSw%3D%3D&b=t%3AtCUr-fm4XtAg6KO8O6l3Vw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fjust-another-busyfangirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182830251431%2F2018-spn-abo-bingo&m=1)

Wing Kink - [Tense](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F16860061&t=N2Y5NDY4Yjk5MDc1NjFkNzQ1ZGNjOTBkZmI3OWRiM2Q0YjY3YzI2ZSw4c3dZeG9CSw%3D%3D&b=t%3AtCUr-fm4XtAg6KO8O6l3Vw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fjust-another-busyfangirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182830251431%2F2018-spn-abo-bingo&m=1)

Time Travel - [Surprise](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F16806112&t=OTNkMzMzMDZkNTljMzdmNTMxMWY5MTU5ZjIzMjdjZWU1Y2ZlZGZmYyw4c3dZeG9CSw%3D%3D&b=t%3AtCUr-fm4XtAg6KO8O6l3Vw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fjust-another-busyfangirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182830251431%2F2018-spn-abo-bingo&m=1)

Panty Kink - [Pretty Panties](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F16859398&t=YzBlYzhiMDE3ODQ5NDhmNjA4NjdiNzY1ZDNmZTkwOWQ5Yzc2MDNkOCw4c3dZeG9CSw%3D%3D&b=t%3AtCUr-fm4XtAg6KO8O6l3Vw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fjust-another-busyfangirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182830251431%2F2018-spn-abo-bingo&m=1)

Creature Fic - [Secret](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F16806310&t=YTE4YTg4NjhlYWI3YTM5ZDE2OTMxOTZlNWJiMWRiYTJkNDE0N2EyNiw4c3dZeG9CSw%3D%3D&b=t%3AtCUr-fm4XtAg6KO8O6l3Vw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fjust-another-busyfangirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182830251431%2F2018-spn-abo-bingo&m=1)

Exes Trying Again - [Months](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F16865593&t=NzVjNzYyYTI0ZWIyZWQ2NzM2ODU5MDNjOWVkMWQyNmEyZWZkMjM3OCw4c3dZeG9CSw%3D%3D&b=t%3AtCUr-fm4XtAg6KO8O6l3Vw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fjust-another-busyfangirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182830251431%2F2018-spn-abo-bingo&m=1)

Pups - [Fresh Ch 2](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F16859932&t=MTU1OGZlOTQ2NWQwMzdjYTBiZGJiMmNjMTA1MjFjMjcwNjFkNTQ4ZSw4c3dZeG9CSw%3D%3D&b=t%3AtCUr-fm4XtAg6KO8O6l3Vw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fjust-another-busyfangirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182830251431%2F2018-spn-abo-bingo&m=1)

Blind Date - [Lightning Bolt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859506)

Prank War - [Backfired Ch 1](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F16797670&t=NTFlNGEyMjE2MjQwNTNhZjllNjg2N2Q1NzAyOTE0ZGM4ZmQ3OTAwMSw4c3dZeG9CSw%3D%3D&b=t%3AtCUr-fm4XtAg6KO8O6l3Vw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fjust-another-busyfangirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182830251431%2F2018-spn-abo-bingo&m=1)

Rivalry - [Dean's Idea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16865608)

Free Space - [Pack](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F16859551&t=ZTExNDIwZmE1ZTY5YjNjM2I1ZGNlZDhkMjllMTMyZTJlMmIxYTM3Ziw4c3dZeG9CSw%3D%3D&b=t%3AtCUr-fm4XtAg6KO8O6l3Vw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fjust-another-busyfangirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182830251431%2F2018-spn-abo-bingo&m=1)

Strippers - [Instantaneous Draw](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F16858987&t=YWI3NWZjYjBiZmM3MjhkMjc5OGZjMmY2YTEwZmZkZjliOTE0N2QzOCw4c3dZeG9CSw%3D%3D&b=t%3AtCUr-fm4XtAg6KO8O6l3Vw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fjust-another-busyfangirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182830251431%2F2018-spn-abo-bingo&m=1)

Slick - [Sunshine and Wetness](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F16865284&t=NjA4M2RlNGMzMGU0MzEwMmMxZWM4ODZmZDUzYTU1N2E1NmQ1Y2E0Miw4c3dZeG9CSw%3D%3D&b=t%3AtCUr-fm4XtAg6KO8O6l3Vw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fjust-another-busyfangirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182830251431%2F2018-spn-abo-bingo&m=1)

Knotting - [Stretched](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F16852570&t=ZDliYmQ4Y2FmODdjYmYyNTUzMjVlNTVhZjRmNDc2OWVhOGE4ZDE4OSw4c3dZeG9CSw%3D%3D&b=t%3AtCUr-fm4XtAg6KO8O6l3Vw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fjust-another-busyfangirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182830251431%2F2018-spn-abo-bingo&m=1)

Two-Person Love Triangle - [Bee and Chevy Ch 2](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F16865323&t=YmNlMzIyODhkYjJjMjA4NTVhYTEyNzFlM2I5MjZhZDM1M2FkY2U3MSw4c3dZeG9CSw%3D%3D&b=t%3AtCUr-fm4XtAg6KO8O6l3Vw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fjust-another-busyfangirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182830251431%2F2018-spn-abo-bingo&m=1)

Domestic Bliss - [Fresh Ch 1](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F16859932&t=MTU1OGZlOTQ2NWQwMzdjYTBiZGJiMmNjMTA1MjFjMjcwNjFkNTQ4ZSw4c3dZeG9CSw%3D%3D&b=t%3AtCUr-fm4XtAg6KO8O6l3Vw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fjust-another-busyfangirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182830251431%2F2018-spn-abo-bingo&m=1)

True Mates - [Backfired Ch 2](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F16797670&t=NTFlNGEyMjE2MjQwNTNhZjllNjg2N2Q1NzAyOTE0ZGM4ZmQ3OTAwMSw4c3dZeG9CSw%3D%3D&b=t%3AtCUr-fm4XtAg6KO8O6l3Vw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fjust-another-busyfangirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182830251431%2F2018-spn-abo-bingo&m=1)

Fairy Tale AU - [Frying Pan](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F16859581&t=YTRmNTNhNzRjYzUzNGVlMDBiNjU1OWExNzc1MjJlN2E2ZjkzY2NmYiw4c3dZeG9CSw%3D%3D&b=t%3AtCUr-fm4XtAg6KO8O6l3Vw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fjust-another-busyfangirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182830251431%2F2018-spn-abo-bingo&m=1)

Never Have I Ever - [Right, Please](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F16859656&t=MDAzMmJkNGFmMTExNTdkYTc2ZjgyOTAxZTU0NjAxZDdmMzkyOTQ1NSw4c3dZeG9CSw%3D%3D&b=t%3AtCUr-fm4XtAg6KO8O6l3Vw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fjust-another-busyfangirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182830251431%2F2018-spn-abo-bingo&m=1)

Historical AU - [So Much Gained](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F16865698&t=MzQ1ZmIzZjVlNDhiODJiNGMwZmVjZTJlZjQ3M2ZmYWQ2NWFlZTQyNSw4c3dZeG9CSw%3D%3D&b=t%3AtCUr-fm4XtAg6KO8O6l3Vw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fjust-another-busyfangirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182830251431%2F2018-spn-abo-bingo&m=1)

Weddings - [Less Than a Year](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F16806124&t=YzlkYTgzMTVkNjJjMjc0ZDc3MzYzOTM1MTVhZjYwNDljNDAyNDI3MCw4c3dZeG9CSw%3D%3D&b=t%3AtCUr-fm4XtAg6KO8O6l3Vw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fjust-another-busyfangirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182830251431%2F2018-spn-abo-bingo&m=1)

Mutual Pining - [Bee and Chevy Ch 1](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F16865323&t=YmNlMzIyODhkYjJjMjA4NTVhYTEyNzFlM2I5MjZhZDM1M2FkY2U3MSw4c3dZeG9CSw%3D%3D&b=t%3AtCUr-fm4XtAg6KO8O6l3Vw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fjust-another-busyfangirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182830251431%2F2018-spn-abo-bingo&m=1)

Reverse Verse - [Amulet](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F16859995&t=ZTY1NGMyNWVmNzNiYjZmMTdjNDgwZTY2ZWNmMzMzNWJkMGFkNDE5OCw4c3dZeG9CSw%3D%3D&b=t%3AtCUr-fm4XtAg6KO8O6l3Vw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fjust-another-busyfangirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F182830251431%2F2018-spn-abo-bingo&m=1)


	4. SPN ABO Bingo Masterlist 2019

Heat/Rut Blockers - 

Enemies to Lovers - 

Multiple Alpha Claims - 

Debriel - [You Need a Break](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F19807294&t=MzgxZTlhMmQwM2QzMDkwN2Q3MjY3MzQyOGRmNTU1NjgwMDVhZjY5YyxJSDdhRFVWNQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AtCUr-fm4XtAg6KO8O6l3Vw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fjust-another-busyfangirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F183882036697%2Fspn-abo-bingo&m=1)

Slutty Omega - [Slutty, Not a Slut](https://just-another-busyfangirl.tumblr.com/post/184394498131/slutty-not-a-slut)

Wincestiel - 

Alpha for Hire - 

Possessive Omega - 

Jealous Alpha - [Six Foot Four Omega](https://just-another-busyfangirl.tumblr.com/post/184854072614/six-foot-four-omega)

Megstiel - 

Bed Sharing - 

Alpha/Beta - 

Free Space - 

Late Presentation - [Fallen From Grace Ch 1](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F20572880%2Fchapters%2F48839303&t=OTEwNmNjNzQ0YWRlMjY2ZTM3ODM4YzM4OGIwNGIzYjEyOWQ1MGU3MCxJSDdhRFVWNQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AtCUr-fm4XtAg6KO8O6l3Vw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fjust-another-busyfangirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F183882036697%2Fspn-abo-bingo&m=1)

Denny - 

TFW 2.0 - 

Sam/Ruby - 

Dean/Cas/Jimmy - 

Domestic - 

Dominant Omega - 

Slick - 

First Rut - [Fallen From Grace Ch 2](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F20572880%2Fchapters%2F49007477%23workskin&t=N2JlNjVkNGUzMjkzY2Q4ZDVkMjVlZjcyMDNlZTU1NWI3N2E2NWM0MSxJSDdhRFVWNQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AtCUr-fm4XtAg6KO8O6l3Vw&p=https%3A%2F%2Fjust-another-busyfangirl.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F183882036697%2Fspn-abo-bingo&m=1)

Matching Claim Marks - 

Alpha/Omega - 

Nesting - [Good Move](https://just-another-busyfangirl.tumblr.com/post/184231427961/good-move)


End file.
